The technical field generally relates to power systems having multiple power input sources, in particular including a power source that is electrically driven and has an electric power storage device. Systems having multiple power sources experience different power train stress profiles than systems having a single power source. Additionally, managing the stress profile for a power train with multiple power sources is more complex depending upon the application and duty cycle of the device having the power train. Further, electrical power storage devices are subject to excessive wear and degradation in certain applications. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.